With the introduction of short-range communication technologies, such Bluetooth®, electronic devices, such as smart phones, can be wirelessly connected with many types of accessories. When such connection occurs, the accessory typically communicates its capabilities and properties to the electronic device so that the electronic device can interact appropriately with the accessory. There are many types of accessories, however, that have no wireless capability and, in many cases, no power. Such non-wireless accessories include cases, skins, holsters, and folios. Yet there are many possible functions that could be performed with respect to such accessories if there were some mechanism for the electronic devices to obtain information about them.